


Fail and Bail

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “You were the one who declared himself Admiral of the Fleet.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Original Character(s)
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 21





	Fail and Bail

“I fail to see how this was my fault,” Regulus huffed.

He spat out a mouthful of dirty lake water that he was certain was going to give him some sort of terribly embarrassing stomach-related illness when he was least expecting it.

“You were the one holding the oars,” she said. “_You _were the one who declared himself Admiral of the Fleet.”

“I didn’t- I was _six_. I can’t _believe _Evan told you about that- where is his sense of _loyalty_? What happened to _honour among Slytherins_?”

His eyes scanned the shore, glad that Evan and the rest weren’t there to witness his rather undignified topple out of the rowing boat but half-wishing they _were _so he might berate the idiot about telling her all his embarrassing childhood stories.

“Don’t be silly,” she said, wading over to him. “Now hold still, there’s something in your hair.”

He flinched, flapping his hands about his head. “If it’s that blasted plimpy I swear to Salazar I will drown you, right here.”

“You city boys are hopeless! Keep _still, _Reggie.”

She was laughing at him even as she stilled his flailing arms and pulled stringy seaweed from his hair. And he would have been furious at being mocked if it weren’t for the fact that her laugh was quite possibly his most favourite sound in the world.


End file.
